List of Fictional Locations
Here's a list of fictional spots and locations in EW which, for the most part, don't have much bearing on the real world. Most of these locations have more lore and flavor text in their respective faction pages. The only rule on this page is that the summaries can't be more than a paragraph long. Note: I think it's best if we list things either in order by faction or country. Either works. Europe Kharkiv Raiders Fort Lennon '''- Primary HQ of the Raiders located outside Kharkiv, Ukraine. Highly defended from air and ground. The New German Republic '''Kiel - The official capital and birthplace of the New German Republic, here lives most of the New German population. It is also here where the Republic houses its parlament along with a pair of military camps situated a few miles outside of the city. Fort Vigilance '- The largest NGR military facility as of now, built on an island a few miles outside of Kiel, here sits the entirety of the New German navy along with a pair of other regiments. The Fort is heavily guarded and strictly off-limits to any non-military personnel. Great Brittany '''The Grid '- Facility just off the coast of Calais, built by the Breton Military as testing ground. Divine Order of Christ's Blood '''Castle Alcantara - A castle complex with vast surrounding vineyard, located in Castille y Lion region of Spain. Used to be main HQ of Order and residence of Hector Van Reyes before it was moved to Attaleia (Antalya). Castle Valchedram '''- 12th century castle, located in ERR. Granted to Order for establishing their chapter HQ. '''Avdonin Mansion - a historical mansion located near city of Lviv in Volhynia. The regional HQ of Order's Volhynian chapter. Grand Duchy of Samogitia Sonnenstadt '''- City built in 14th century in the Curonian split. City as of now is "Samogitian city of Culture and innovation". City is known for its universities and old renaissance and medieval buildings and defensive walls. North America Children of God '''Gesem - Somewhat hidden city built in the middle of the Colorado desert solely for CoG cultists. Is the heart and center of all CoG activities and is highly defended with as much strength and power they can muster. Anyone not given clearance to enter the city or fly in it's airspace will be marked for death. Gecko Group Dragon Ridge Shatterdome '- The Center HQ of the Pan-Pacific Conglomerate, it is a 10 sq. mile campus built 30 miles Northeast of Kenai, Alaska. It houses the heart of the Gecko Group's Research, Manufacturing, and Training operations. With the crown jewel of the facility being a 4mi x 1mi Training Simulation dome, nicknamed the "Shatterdome". Other Facilities include, dormitories/apartments, offices, factories, shipyards, 2 airports, and multiple storage facilities. (destroyed) Pacific States of America '''Pacific Bay City '- City built by the government on the foundation of Dragon City's ruins. Unlike it's predecessor, Pacific Bay does not house fancy and over-the-top skyscrapers with CIWS systems. South America N/A Asia Children of God '''Bestown - A shantytown/power plant built in Tokyo, Japan. Was built to supply power to the Tokyo region after old power plant was destroyed. Shantytown was built inside power plant to house CoG deacons that work there. PGI recently added as co-owner. Greater Sumatra '''Brigstone Military Base: '''Sumatra's largest military compound and headquarters of the ex-junta. Has its own airbase, training and living facilities. '''Mount Sibayak Research Facility: '''A controversial research and development centre for the military, responsible for creating the "Improved" form of napalm and chemical weapons that the Republic uses in Aceh. Built into and around the Sibayak volcano, the geothermal power station inside the facility powers the surrounding area. '''Camp Omnicron: '''The Republic's largest blacksite, designed for housing political prisoners. Africa N/A Middle East N/A Category:Readables Category:Lore